Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix (OC's story)
by Miss Perfictional
Summary: For more information fo to my profile but I wanted to day that this fic is the fifth book but in the eyes of my OC's and I hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter or EllieJ characters, just my OC's. Hope you like it and sorry for some some bad grammar.


Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix

Chapter I

Jennifer had been reading almost every day since she came from Hogwarts, her mood changed a lot since the last year where everything and everyone seemed to gather their time and start to make plans against her. First was her sister, who disappeared from everyone sights two years ago and Harry confirmed her presence as one of Voldemort followers; then was Cedric death. She never talked to him that much but it was a known presence in her life and she was admired how he died in the hands of Voldemort. And for last, but not least and maybe the thing she was more worried about, Fred's and her argument.

Every Summer they would send letters to one another, besides the ones which George participated, and every time they would know if the other was fine and how they were doing but this year nothing came unless his twin brother letters asking if she was doing fine or if she knew the recent news but, every time and after reading them, she just saved them in her desk drawer together with Alexi's letters.

'Jennifer, sweetie, Artemis returned.' Mrs. Bell told calmly downstairs, her voice filled with both worry and curiosity since her daughter didn't want to talk what was happening to her and always said that she was normal, something that Mrs. Bell never had believed. And so each time her daughter's owl came back she always warned her and then returned to the kitchen or to her phone.

Jennifer sighed and closed the book calmly, marking the page, and then put it in the bed. She got up from the fluffy bed and searched for her sandals, since it was the hotter Summer that England ever had in years, and went to the stairs closing her door in the process. She didn't climb the stairs energetic like she used to do now she just went downstairs like a zombie.

When she reached her destination, she saw her brown owl waiting for her in the table, while Artemis had her little paw extended, showing to her owner the little piece of parchment and a dark blue ribbon. Carefully the brunette untied the little ribbon from the animal paw and smiled at her, reassuring that everything was ok and now she could return to her Hunt peacefully, and, when she received the confirmation, the owl silently opened her wings and flew towards the opening window.

She sighed before opening the parchment, already knowing that was from Alexis, George or Sasha and wasn't surprised when the first letters in there were big and a little sloppy, the parchment itself had some sticky stains with a pink color and, like always, no name to be found so she automatically associated to Alexis since she had a really bad habit of eating and write at the same time.

JENNIFER ANNALISE BELL,

You my little girl don't say a word in mouths and I'm here, worried about you and your little ass every single day. I expect a single letter from you but what I receive instead? … Dust! Not a single letter from you with just a "Fine" or "I'm ok, don't worry"

I'm really but really upset with you and I know that you'll read this damn letter and ignore it so expect my own presence there at your home, don't worry I told your parents I was going to be there and run from Aimme, anyway… I expect a smile from you.

Ah and your mother sent me your owl and I just remembered to answer to her about six days later and since I know that Artemis likes to wonder and usually she is slow, you have to admit it, so it's probably that the letter will be at your hands a few days later after I wrote it and so I…

Jennifer couldn't finish the letter because a sudden bell started to fill the house hopelessly and she didn't wait a little. With the letter in her hands and her pajamas on, which consisted in a pair of sport shorts and a tank top, she opened the door to be greeted with a big bear hug and a happy voice.

'I missed you so much Jen! You don't know how much I had to insist to be here. Aimme wanted too but I told her to be quiet and play with some Muggle's dolls, but of course she was upset and started to cry and say to my mother I was…" Alexis didn't seemed to stop talking while hugging Jennifer tightly, not letting her go. The brunette just blinked a few times and then looked at the letter again, trying to catch where she was at and actually did it, starting to laugh right after it.

…should be there in 25th, be prepared because I'm going to be really mad at you and appear with a face equal to yours.

Bye, and I'm really mad!

'…and so my father left me here, I even brought the trunk, your mother said it was ok.' She finally stopped, breathing calmly again and letting the hug die. When Jennifer let her go she was with a smile in her lips and her hands crossed in her chest, the letter visible in her friends eyes who commented that she had read it.

' «_…be prepared because I'm going to be really mad…» _' Jennifer tried to mimic Alexis voice and actually did it making the other smile and rub her neck with her cheeks a light pink. 'Seriously I don't understand you at all, and why did you brought the trunk, you're not staying here are you?'

Alexis looked behind her, seeing the trunk waiting to be carried, and then returned to see her friend noticing that she had cried not too long ago. Her eyes were slight red and brighten than usual, also she was a mess and usually Jennifer, even at home, never was a mess. She remembered what Mrs. Bell had told about her daughter, that she was skinnier and serious than before, also that she was isolated in her room alone and it was rare when she went downstairs to do something besides eat or clean the house.

'Your mother told me to stay here, she was really sweet I brought her some candies from Romania and also bought dragon scales to your dad.' She said, turning around, grabbing the trunk and dragging it to the hall, closing the door right after that. 'And of course I bought you something to, and for Dereck and Dorah and Mrs. Weasley and…'

' To everyone?' She asked, reducing the list and Alexis nodded, her eyes trying to find some other figure in the house but it seemed to be desert. 'You really are unique, I thought you didn't like to do that, because I know you too well to know that you bought to everyone, except for me and maybe Hermione, candies and since I know you really well I also know that you eat the candies for them.' Alexis smiled awkwardly since her friend was right about the last part.

'Caught! Now c'mon I want to drink water and see your mother.' She told calmly. It was such a surprise for Jennifer see her friend act normal when her older sister had followed Victoria in joining the darkness, but inside she knew that, like her, Alexis cared and was worried but unlike Jennifer she was able to smile and continue to be herself.

'Yeah, she must be in her office right now…you can go to the kitchen drink a glass while I drag your trunk to my room.' She ended, distracted in her thoughts and grabbing her friends massive and heavy trunk for the middle of the hall and tried to drag it upstairs while she could heard Alexis voice in the kitchen and the back door close.

After some good five minutes she finally could have the trunk in her room, in top of her bed, while she wiped away a tear of sweat from her front head and after she seat in her desk chair, Alexis opened the door with a sweet smile like a mother would do to their kids, something strange from her since she always was so hyperactive and her grins were unique and full of fun. So Jennifer just raised an eyebrow transmitting clearly her message to Alexis who just ignored it and entered in the room.

'You know it's harder when you don't talk to anyone right?' Was her only phrase but Jennifer listened even though she didn't want to talk. 'I'm in the same situation and you know clearly they will regret their decision.' Alexis stopped search for something in her trunk and looked at her friend who was gazing to the weather.

'Then, what? I don't want to talk about this stuff and you know it too well, I hate talking about these depressive things.' She told not stopping looking at the clouds in the sky.

'But you need to. There are people besides you who are in the same situation or worse and you just lock yourself in this room reading…_Hamlet_, really? Since when you're interested in Muggle's books.' She ended plopping herself in Jennifer's bed and putting one strawberry lollipop in her mouth like a child.

'Since forever, and what about that? Different people have different ways to lead with things, I prefer the «Leave me alone» way.' Jennifer told while putting the book again in its place and looking at the serious look in Alexis.

'C'mon Jennifer, I'm not so dumb.' Alexis seat in the bed and put the lollipop in her fingers, pointing at her. 'You my young lady are serious being stupid. I know Victoria always liked th dark side of things and Patricia helped her to go but listen…they are ok, they will be ok and believe after some time they'll quit.' Jennifer laughed a little with her friends statement, it wasn't the truth and both knew it too damn well.

' I know she'll quit sooner or later Alexis, but that's not the problem.' She told putting her hands in her secretary and look at her with the most serious but truthful eyes in the world, she wasn't mad or upset this time, just serious. 'The problem is: they maybe will be dead if they want to quit, or even before that. They don't give a damn about the others, how do you think my parents are reacting? My mother is so worried that I listen to her everyday cry while holding Victoria's photo and my father…my father Alexis, a man who barely is worried, is always at his work and it returns late at home.' The other brunette sighed and looked at her, she could understand that it wasn't Jennifer who was worried of the fact her sister being in the Death Eaters but because she could be dead somewhere and they didn't knew or worse, her own sister could kill her friends or her in any moment.

'Jennifer, listen, I know that this problem worried you to death but you have to think wisely. She is your sister, not some random person and even if she is easily influenced it wasn't impossible to both her and Patricia kill Harry or us! C'mon girl stop worrying yourself, you seem like the old lady at the other door.' Alexis told pointing at the right side, trying to give her the idea of the old lady that was Jennifer's neighbor.

Jennifer sighed once more, her friend was right. This was her last year in Hogwarts and so she had to enjoy it until she felt to the ground and, with Alexis alongside her, she knew too well that this year it will be amazing and to approve the theory she had a feeling all over her.

'Listen Jennifer' Alexis told her, now seating up again and retrieving her lollipop from her mouth making the "pop" sound, that was so characteristic from her. 'We both know too well our sisters, and we know too well what they are capable to do besides you shouldn't worry about the others, remember last year what happened?' She pointed the lollipop to Jennifer while raising an eyebrow and the brunette just nodded remembering the problems she got himself into with the Dumstrang students doing a mess and, without noticing, she was drained into that mess and, of course, the Dumstrang students blamed her.

'Well I tried to help them since they asked me and offered me some money.' Jennifer told trying to save a little her skin but though she actually received the money and tried to help she was betrayed and went talk with Professor McGonagall, and explained the things, hiding the money part of course.

'Doesn't matter, what I wanted to say is: I know you have the need to help people, special the one's you don't know too well.' Jennifer was about to talk but Alexis stopped her by continuing her speech carefully, choosing the words that maybe were the best for her friend to pay attention. 'But you have to see that, there are people who have to do the things for themselves, I'm not saying that you can't help them here or there, but most of the things they have to do themselves because is the only way they can learn.' Alexis stopped a little, trying to see if Jennifer got it, and she actually did even though she wanted to reclaim her friends words. 'And, I know that you're thinking «_And how about our friends? We have to help them and blah, blah, blah_», I know but the same thing goes for them.' She finally ended, putting the lollipop in her mouth.

'Remember me that when you want help for stealing candies or to study.' Jennifer smirked a little, trying to think positive and after hearing her friend's words Alexis stopped and widened her eyes.

'It's different! You know that I suck at Potions, and if it wasn't you, Hermione and Clara I was dead, because let's face the truth Snape was praying for me to fail.' She said anxiously, like she always was and putting her serious behavior aside. ' Besides there are always an exception like me or the twins!'

Jennifer shook her head while trying not to laugh about her, because deep inside Jennifer new she couldn't deny help other people, like her friends or Harry it was in her blood and she also knew that if she had to meet her sister she would think in her actions in the moment.

'C'mon don't do this to me, I'm your best friend' Alexis tried to pout a little and instead of getting her friends soft side she received a loud laugh, something that she wanted to hear from the moment she stepped inside that house.

'Nop, you said yourself «_People have to learn from themselves_» or something like that, so what you able to do this year is to grab a book, opened it and study like I did for Transfiguration.' Jennifer told smiling brightly at mentioning one of her favorite classes.

Alexis showed no emotion for seconds and made her friend laugh even harder, because she knew to damn well that Jennifer had help at Transfiguration not only from Hermione but also from Fred when the two still go along. 'You're mean! But now that you mentioned Transfiguration…' Alexis told a little more curious and grabbing the lollipop again. Jennifer otherwise knew what she was about to talk and put back the book that she held for demonstrating how Alexis should do the things this year, got up and wet to her bed seat crossing and looking at her with a not so serious face. 'How are the things between you and Fred?' She asked, putting the lollipop again in her mouth and watching her fiend closely.

Jennifer shrugged. She didn't knew what to say, the two of them didn't had that connection anymore, it seemed that their promise to just be friends was slowly draining apart with the time since neither of them talked much back at Hogwarts and this Summer weren't capable of wrote a simple letter. It wasn't a big problem since she was more worried with her sister than Fred and her break up, but deep inside it hurt her a lot and sometimes when she remembered the subject just felt empty and with desire of doing nothing besides eat ice cream and read.

'Nothing.' Alexis raised an eyebrow since that simple answered was completely false and didn't fulfilled her expectations and noticing that Jennifer looked her in the eyes and thought a little before saying her words. 'Well we didn't spoke to each other very much back at Hogwarts and in the goodbyes at the station it was awkward as you saw.' She told now looking at the white ceiling while thinking in that strange goodbye, because she had a feeling that was a real Goodbye and not a simple one. It was strange for her to describe it and so she never told it to anyone but she had a clue that Fred got the same feeling.

'Yeah…even Sasha noticed…she told me that it was a stupid the reason you two are apart.' Alexis told her serious yet curious. To her it was really sad because both where her best friends and both had their own reasons.

'I know. And the worst of all is that I was the one who created the argument and not him.' Jennifer said, starting to tell her about the feeling she kept inside of her so many months and finally had a change to let them came out. 'I know that it's my fault but I couldn't handle it anymore, it was so strange and now I regret it you know.'

Alexis listened, not making a noise and waiting for her to talk what she thought about the matter. When she saw Jennifer look at her with sorrow in her eyes and a sad smile in her face she just said what instantly came to her head while shrugging her shoulders. 'Talk to him.'

Jennifer was about to talk but Alexis stopped her once more with a smile in her lips; a caring and mother like smile that made her friend relax a bit. 'I know it's hard because…well both of you aren't the most easy people that I know but give time to time, you don't have to talk right away, just when you felt ready.' Once more she said and looked at Jennifer, who was now with a happier smile than before.

'You know it will be difficult because he have to have the will and both of us know he is a little, well…you know because I was a jerk before and all.' She told remembering the argument the two had and how it ended, it was something that she regretted now but at the same time she didn't.

'Jennifer, do you know how much stupid you seem right now?' Alexis told with an eyebrow raised and a playful smirk in her pink lips, her white tooth showing behind them like pearls. 'He loves you, c'mon you endured him until now and always were best friends just a simple and stupid argument isn't what the two of you need to separate! Think a little woman, he will talk with you sooner or later, just wait and then you'll see.'

Jennifer smiled and put a little of her hair behind her ear. She was glad to have met Alexis in the train and was glade to be one of her best friends, the two were completely different but at the same time equal and for some reason Jennifer had such a grate connection with her, like a sister and it was even greater how her mother and father, two people who had a particularity to sometimes judge her friends, were so found of this strange girl.

'You're right.' Jennifer told with a brighter smile and looking at the light blue sheets of her bed. Playfully, Alexis, put on hand in her right ear and pretended not to heard her well so she just bended a little and turned her face to the right with a stupid face on while Jennifer was facing her piercing ear and her hand with green polish nails. 'I didn't heard you.'

'You're right!' Jennifer told her louder this time making the other brunette smiled proudly at her and got up from the bed walking in the room and seeing all her friends new and old objects, she looked at her drawer where Jennifer saved the letters.

'Have you been reading the letters?' She asked, pointing to some closed letters, and, from the dates in it, it was new ones. Jennifer looked then at her friend and shook her head making Alexis sigh and take the letters from the drawer. She seat again at the bed and started to search from on specific letter.

'What are you searching?' Jennifer asked until Alexis, with a blank face, stopped what she was doing and landed a letter to the brunette who hold it in her hands and looked to both faces. She remembered not opening it because it wasn't addressed like the others, and thought maybe it was dangerous so she put it away. The others she just wasn't with will to open or answer.

'Open it.' Alexis told while her eyes went to the other letters, most in George's since he sometimes described how the things were with both twins and always comforted her with words, Alexis had to admit she was ashamed of her friend not answer to them.

Jennifer looked again at the letter. Not a single word in the front, no address, no name and she was literally thinking twice before opening it but since Alexis said seriously to open it she carefully unwrapped the parchment and looked at the first line.

_Jennifer, _

_I'm sorry not to mention an identification or an address but don't worry, latter you'll know who I am. I am someone that Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione and Ron trust so I guess you'll trust in these words._

_Proximally two weeks after receiving this letter, someone is going to your house and have a talk with your parents to let you stay the summer at another house were the Weasley Family, Hermione, Harry and other people would stay. _

_Dumbledore didn't want you here for different reasons but when Harry told me about you and your family I wanted to talk personally with you, some truth must be revealed and it will be a pleasure to know you._

_I hope see you soon,_

_Padfoot_

Jennifer read again the letter, she had to admit it was awkward and at the same time questionable. She didn't made a move and didn't her eyes off of the paper while trying to understand if Alexis was one of the people the person was talking about, and the most mysterious why the hell was signed as Padfoot, because she just remembered seeing the name in the Marauders's Map. Alexis looked at her puzzled face, ready to make a question when she noticed the uncomfortable expression in the hazel eyes girl.

'Padfoot?' She only said to herself, unlike her, Alexis didn't know a thing about the Map or the names on it; it was certainly something new for her. 'I think you're the only one who received such a letter.' She continued remembering her letter, assigned by Dumbledore, who gladly asker her go to her friend's house at this same date.

'What do you mean?' Jennifer asked, reading again the name in the bottom, she thought that Alexis received the same type of letter not a different.

'Calm down, this letter is secure, I received one from Dumbledore himself, explaining to be here and also that the letter you received it was secure and was telling the truth.' Alexis said trying to find something in her big luggage. ' He said the man who wrote it was related with Harry somehow…you can see from yourself.'

Jennifer thought for moments until her face got a little paler than before.

'Yeah…' She said and Alexis, who found the letter in the middle of her candies and showed the lines that, were talking about the man.

…_the letter was written by Harry's only family, I can't say his name but sooner she will know him. As for you Alexis, I trust you to tell this information to Miss Jennifer and have her trusting in the written words…_

Alexis read it in loud voice and looked at her friend. She didn't showed an only emotion, she just stood there looking at her and Alexis's letter comparing the two calmly.

'So he actually has someone to be with?' She asked finally and Alexis nodded remembering the words her father told her when she received the letter and the fact he was a little worried about her. 'Finally, but why do he wants to talk with me?' Jennifer thought aloud, but was clearly a question to herself with her curiosity about the man rising each moment there.

'Don't know, maybe he wants to meet the girl who last year helped Harry with the dragon last year and the mermaids.' She said proudly, remembering when Jennifer took time from her studies and life to search for Harry the creatures I the lake and when she asked Hagrid to see the dragons.

'Nah, it was the minimum I could do because let's face the truth Harry himself and the others did better than me I was just…let's say…the color in the candy.' It was the only thing she thought for the moment receiving the famous _Are you kidding me?_ Eyes from Alexis, and silently Jennifer apologized.

'You helped him with the _thingies_ in the lake but about the man being his godfather…I have actually an idea who might be it.' Alexis said with a thinking face and Jennifer, without saying a word, waited patiently until her friend could think properly and after some minutes of her muttering to herself and closing her eyes, she finally remembered what her father said two years before at Diagon-Al when one "Wanted" Poster caught her attention.

'Do you remember the guy who escaped from Azkhban two years ago?' Jennifer nodded and Alexis made herself comfortable by resting her back in the white wall behind. "Well as you know he escaped and they put those posters in the street and Hogwarts had security and the Dementors…' She secretly felt a wave of electricity go down her body, not a good one for sure. 'Well I know this is crazy and all but my father, when we were at Diagon-Al, he said that the man who had escaped was related with Harry and his parents.' She said, remembering detail to detail what her father said when she asked why the hell that rumor was being spread.

'Now that you say…I remember asking my father why the hell the thing was being taken so seriously but he maintained silent and my mother did the same, saying not to worry about those things and so I let it go and didn't take much attention, I was more worried about the Dementors.' She told, her fingers rubbing her chin while her other arm was rested in her crossed leg.

'…and dating Fred…' Alexis coughed, trying to hide successfully the muttering and receiving her friend's curious eyes. 'I am coughing since I come from Romania it's normal, don't worry.' Obviously that was a lie but Jennifer didn't care about it.

'Anyway…I thought hearing the same when I was at school. Wasn't he arrested for killing Harry's parents?' She asked calmly looking at Alexis who sighed. Jennifer sure was the last one to hear the things, like this for example. It took her two years to know the story properly but then again she wasn't guilty or at least was what Alexis thought.

'Yeah it was actually a big thing, I can't believe you're just hearing this now with me and Sasha talking about it none stop…but I think you were worried with other things, if you know what I mean.' She smirked to Jennifer who gave her a punch in the arm making the other brunette complain a little but smiled.

'Yeah, yeah, now continue. I have some questions about you being here and don't give me the «_I'm here because I missed you and wanted to kill you for not answering my letters._» because I just saw the letter and some lines after the ones you showed me, Dumbledore, told you to come here I didn0t saw further because you interrupt with the Padfoot exclamation.' Alexis smiled hugely and looked at Jennifer, whose eyebrow was raised ready to blame her for something.

'Well…' Alexis started her voice a little higher than normally. 'Let's say that Dumbledore, asked to be here because he wanted us to pass the Summer at other house besides «The Burrow», and since your parents don't like you to go away he trusted me to make them think otherwise.' She said smiling and getting up from the bed, stretching her arms and legs before going to her luggage nice more searching for the presents.

'Well if you want my opinion I have three things to say and don't you dare interrupt me.' Alexis nodded at her while continuing to search it. 'First of all I don't want to go, I'm fine here and I don't want even more trouble; second of all you can't convince my father since he is giving one of workaholic, and he spend most of his time in the Ministry and for least you know my mother she would never let me stay away from here even if Dumbledore begged for it.'

'Now it's my turn to refute my dear friend.' She started; putting aside a really big red bag, which Jennifer thought being the candies, and continued not looking at her friend. 'First you don't want to go because you don't know the location and you can't contact your parents besides you don't want to confront Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; second even though I don't talk with your father I know that he's going to say «_That's not my problem, talk to your mother_» so it isn't a problem, and for the great finally your mother is a sweet she would let you stay after I talk to her, after all she can't say no to me...or a face like this' Alexis stopped what she was doing and looked at Jennifer with her puppy eyes expression making the other girl smile at it.

To be continued...

* * *

I didn't finish the first chapter yet, so next update it will be in the same chapter as this one. I hope you liked it and please say me if I should continue or just stop it. So I started the fic in the fifth Book because it's one of my favourites and I had to write all the others, inclluding the first years. If you want me to pubblish the character information I'll do it and I have to thank EllieJ for let me use some of her chracters: Marcheline "Linn" Norland; Clarissa "Clara" Norland; Ambrose "Emrys" Norland II; Ambrose Norland Senior; Declan Williams and Aimee Klein (see more information in my profile)

Bye, Bye

Miss Perfictional


End file.
